


New Reasons

by TheShippingRoyalty



Category: Klaus (2019), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jesper died and came back as a guardian, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Temporary Character Death, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippingRoyalty/pseuds/TheShippingRoyalty
Summary: Jesper has fallen overboard, into the ocean. He becomes a guardian. He is guardian of creativity.Klaus, now known as North, finds an old friend in the snow, and knows that Jesper has died and become a guardian.Jack is conflicted with his own feelings, love for the enemy and hope for the future of the world.Pitch is trying to see things the way everyone else does with their "beauty is in everything" talk, but he only sees it in Jack.When Pitch is still trying to win against the guardians and fight, what will happen to Jack's feelings, to Jesper, and Klaus?
Relationships: Jack Frost & Pitch Black, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Jesper Johanssen, Jack Frost/Pitch Black, Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. 1: Jesper

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that I have no idea where this will go, I didn't plan ahead. ..This is absolutely not canon compliant, I basically wrote an entire new plot-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for most of this: Into The Ocean - Blue October

There is only a few things that I know.

My name is Jesper Johansen.  
I am a postman.  
I have fallen out of Mogens' boat, and don't know how to swim.

I can keep myself out of the water, but its cold and I will likely freeze before anyone can get to me. ...I'm oddly calm right now, I thought I'd be more scared to die. Then again I'm looking back on everything I've done for Smeerensburg, for Klaus--

Klaus.... I miss him already. I wish I had went to see him before I left.

I wonder if he misses me too.


	2. 2: Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said Klaus finds Jesper? I lied, its Jack and some yetis who find him-

Feelings are messy. Why are feelings messy? ...Wish I knew.

I want to keep my friends safe and be the guardian Manny and the other guardians want me to be. ...But my thoughts always go back to--

An alarm rings. I grab my staff and let the wind take me to the source of yeti screams outside, expecting to see Pitch, not some guy in the snow.

...

**Snow.**

Oh god. This is _my_ fault...

_ **I have to get North!!** _

I pick the man up--Oh god, he's so light--and run to North as fast as I can. I hope I'm not to late to save this guy...


	3. 3: North...Klaus...North...Kla--

I do not expect Jack to come into my workshop shouting. I did not expect him to be carrying a man either.

"--nd he was face down in the snow-! _In the SNOW,_ North-!! He was so cold and light and _pale_-" He's ranting and trying to bundle the man up warm, trying to convince me to take him.  
"**Jack.**" I say, holding the man and warming him up with towels and blankets. "You need to calm down."

"But-But--"

"Snow may be your ability, your creation, but that does not mean that this was your fault."

"...Are you sure...?" Jack whispers. I nod, still warming the stranger up, knowing he'd have hypothe-...

...

Postman uniform...? The matching hat, blond hair... Oh, god, its like I'm holding grapes... _I'm holding Jesper!_

"Jack, where did you find this man, again...?"

"...The yetis found him outside...He-He was buried in the snow, North..."


	4. 4: Pitch

Cold and dark.

...What goes better than cold and dark? Absolutely **nothing,** that's what. Especially if that is a metaphor for the controllers of snow and nightmares. I can't keep him off my mind, that dumb frost spirit with his dumb snow and his stupid blue hoodie and his pale skin and pretty eyes and-

_Stop it._

He doesn't care, never has and never will. I'm fighting his friends after all. ...Still, I can't help but hop- _**No hope.**_ Never hope. _Wish._ Wishing does not draw the attention of guardians. Hope does. Wishing only gets the Man in the Moon to pay attention.

......I can't help but wish that somehow, he'll love me. I doubt that he will.

The King of Nightmares... With a _guardian?_ No, no way. ...Especially not the one I'm after, not Jack.

...Jack, the frost spirit with dumb snow, a stupid hoodie, pale skin, and pretty eyes, and adorably pretty face... _Wish I could kiss him and not get punched in the face._

......Damn it now I'm flustered-


	5. 5: Jack

Time passes. Like everything, time goes on. No matter what happens or what yo try to do, time does not stop ticking away or slipping through the winds, the way I can. ...Since I found that man, time has sped up and slowed down all at once. It feels strange and I don't exactly like it.

However, there isn't much I can do...

North made me head to my room so I could keep myself colder. The "warmer" I am, the more I "melt" as if I was made of the very same snow and ice I can control. I don't know who that man was, or anything about him, except that North recognized him. I had tried to ask North about the man, but... 

The only answers I was given was that the man came from the same place North had, and that North had thought that the man had died before he even became a guardian, let alone become Santa.

...I have a lot to uncover now. And that makes two things that fall under the "Large Issues Jack Needs To Address" category.

_I wonder what Pitch would do if our positions were swapped..._ He'd probably try and be a jerk to everyone here. If only I had more time before I needed to come out of my room... I wish I could freeze time to learn everything I want to know. But, like always, time keeps moving along without me.


	6. 6: Jesper

It was warm when I woke up. I didn't think I would wake up. I expected to just... Be gone. But I guess the world is strange. I'm especially worried about the fact that I do not remember the place I'm in. I've never seen it before, let alone anyone in it- "He's awake, North." A pale person says. I stare at him, confused. "Wh...?"

The man apparently named "North" waves the boy out and sends him into a hallway, turning to me. After a few moments of silence pass, he speaks up. "Jesper, I know its you. I don't know if you'll recognize me, but... I know its you." He says. 

I stare at North for a moment. He's huge, and he looks almost exactly like... "...Klaus."

He smiles at me. "Yeah." He nods, "Yeah."

"It's good to see you."


End file.
